Haru, No more jumping in fish tanks
by FandomsFangirl
Summary: Haru and Makoto are going to celebrate their 20th anniversary (not in that way) It doesn't exactly end up the way Makoto was planning it to... First fanfic, so be gentle


It was a rather nice day in Iwatobi. The sun was shining, the ocean was peaceful, not a cloud in the sky... However, that wasn't the reason why Makoto was happy. Today was his and Haru's 20th anniversary! Not that type of anniversary, the anniversary of when they first met each other. He still remembered how Haru didn't care if he had friends or not. However,Makoto, being the type of guy that wants to be friends with everyone, went up and talked to him. He slowly warmed up to the supposedly unfriendly guy to find a real treasure in him. Now they're best friends! As Makoto approached the diner he was to meet Haru at, something caught his eye. Oh, what a pretty flower! It matches Haru's eyes! He picked the flower and went inside the diner. As expected Haru was waiting inside. "You're late." said Haru in a monotone voice. "Gomen ne Haru-chan, I just stopped by to pick this flower for you." He showed Haru the flower " Isn't it beautiful? It matches your eyes." Haru looked at it with an almost judgemental expression. "I guess it's pretty." Haru said. "My name's Haru, not Haru-chan" he added. Makoto looked sheepishly at Haru " Sorry, I'm just used to calling you Haru-chan." He said. Haru didn't reply, he just looked around the diner. Makoto attempting to break the ice asked "What do you _want_ to eat Haru? Everything here looks so good." Haru just gazed at him, before saying" You know that I always eat mackerel, why are you asking me that question?" Makoto sighed before saying "Don't you want to try new things? Aren't you sick of mackerel?" He answered his own question "Of course not, it's Haru..." The waitress came by and took their orders. " Can I please have the mackerel bento box and the pork cutlet bento box. Thank you." The waitress took their menus and walked away. "So... Haru... How are your studies going?" Makoto asked. "They're going fine." Haru answered. Makoto sighed " How about after this we go to the pool? We haven't swam for a while." Haru's face instantly brighten after hearing _the_ word pool, "Sure, let's go." He replied. Soon,the waitress came back with their food. They both ate in silence. " _I wonder what's wrong with Haru? Why is he acting so distant today. Especially on our 20th anniversary."_ Makoto pondered over this the whole time he was eating. He gathered the courage to ask Haru that when he noticed that Haru wasn't there. He looked outside the windows and he saw Haru running towards a big fish tank, about to jump in. " _Here we go again..._ " Makoto thought. He couldn't help but chuckle at the déjà vu that this scene caused. He paid for the meal, and rushed out. By then he was too late, Haru was already in the fish tank. Makoto apologized to the owners of the fish tank before starting to do the difficult task of getting Haru out of the water. "Haru-chan, please get out of the fish tank. It's not yours." Haru didn't answer. "Haru, please get out." Haru didn't budge. Alright, since being nice didn't cut it, Makoto has to turn into Momkoto. "Haruka Nanase. Get out of the water right now." Haru just stared at him. Since words can't do it, Makoto has to use force. He tried to force Haru out of the tank, he didn't budge. Makoto used his last hope. "Haru, I'm going to the ocean. Want to come?" "You have to wait an hour before you swim, it's only been 20 minutes. I could be in here for another 40 minutes." Makoto was stumped. What could he do now? He thought about it before finding a solution. " _This better work, or I'm going to die from embarrassment."_ Makoto had a secret crush on Haru, but never told anyone. This plan would either go well or ruin their friendship. Makoto gathered his thoughts and emotions before doing the unthinkable. He kissed Haru straight on the lips. He pulled back after a second, his face was very red. He looked at Haru's face, it too was red. "Um, Haru... Can you please get out of the fish tank?" Haru nodded and got out of the fish tank in a dream like stance. Makoto was worried, did Haru like the kiss or was his friendship with Haru over? Haru looked at Makoto before asking a question which made Makoto extremely happy. "Can you do that again?" Haru asked. Makoto pretended to think about it. " Um, sure. But you have to promise me never to dive in fish tanks again." "Deal." Haru said hurriedly. Makoto laughed and pulled Haru into another kiss.

 **Sorry if this was bad, it's my first Fic. So please review and tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading my fic.**


End file.
